söt överraskning true bloodvampire academy
by ThatLovingAngel
Summary: After walking in on her best friend & fiance in bed together, Rose & Christian decide to take off. 5 years, & a whole lot of travel later, they brake down in middle of no where Louisiana.  who should they run into? guess you will have to read to know huh?
1. Chapter 1

So I had this crazy Idea to do a Vampire Academy/ True blood cross over. If the idea is popular enough ill start tonight. Anyone else think it would be interesting? Mainly just Rose Hathaway in the true blood world with some other characters mentioned. In my alternate universe Russel Edgington uses Strigoi instead of Werewolves to do his bidding. The wolves are only his day guards. Review please!

Rose Hathaway left court 5 years ago after catching her Fiance Dimitri Belikov sleeping with her best friend Queen of the moroi world Vasilisa Dragomir. Since then she and Lissas fiance at the time Christian Ozera have spent the last 5 years traveling the world and enjoying life, they find themselves broke down in Shreveport Lousiana, Having to wait a week for their car to be fixed they Meet Eric Northman and the rest of the new (or possibly not so new) Vampire race. From there life takes them through many twists and turns and lots of surprises. But hey they found the interesting and fun life they were looking for!

so i am now co-writting this with my best friend Ashley. you can find her under MissLuLu2010. if you live True Blood, you will LOVE her. :) i know i do. lol


	2. Chapter 2

I smelled the engine burning before I saw the smoke, I cursed loudly waking christian from his slumber; and causing him to hit his head. I laughed and he turned to me with a sour expression "Is there a reason you woke me up or did you miss my gorgeous eyes that much?" He wagged his eyebrows at me Laughing I replied "Oh yes sparky, your eyes are so dreamy and... BLIND!, look at all the smoke. Realization set in his eyes and he reflected my thoughts through his mouth. "Well shit". -

It had been 45 minutes since we called for a tow truck, they cautioned us it could take up to two hours, two hours! I was on high alert not wanting anything to happen to my best friend and money source. I thought over the past 5 years, the trip has taken us so many places, Russia Sweden Germany Greece Romania France, even China. But nowhere kept our interest, we learned every language offered and partied hard, Living life to the fullest, It has been the best 5 years of my life. I was pulled out of my musings by rustling in the bushes, out stepped 5 strigoi. Three were clearly moroi while alive and there was one human one damphir. The leader was tall like all moroi would have been and had dark hair and startling green eyes rimmed in red. I surveyed the area for more threats I saw a man standing to my right but far enough away not to be involved I prepared myself to guard Christian from him as well just in case.

I went through battle strategies and techniques as well as the fastest most efficient way to dispatch the threat. I turned slightly toward Christian and spoke in swedish "När jag ger ordet ljus upp dem", (when I say the word. Light them up) He spoke back without taking his eyes off the threat "Vad är det för ord?" (Whats the word?) I laughed "Bara du skulle skämta just nu." (Only you would joke at a time like this) The leader finally spoke up after a moment of confusion "Well if it isnt the great Rosemarie Hathaway, and her Ozera brat, very careless of you Rose, being out this time of night with a royal and no backup; I will enjoy draining the legendary guardian. I looked at him and laughed loudly "Really? Will you? If you know so much about me you would know I did not reach this legendary status by handing out cookies you fucking idiot, I have killed thousands of your kind, and yet you carelessly step out to be slaughtered by me. You are no more than another mark on my body." That apparently pissed him off and he went into action.

"Nu!" (NOW!) I shouted at christian, Within seconds he had 4 of them lit up save for the leader, I wanted to show him how stupid he really was. I had his 4 cronies down in a matter of a minute. I stepped in front of him in my battle crouch. "Now are you so sure you will be draining me?" For a moment I swear I saw fear in his eyes but he covered it up with brovado. "I will enjoy every drop of your precious blood" "So be it then" I struck out with a speed that he had not been prepared for and hit him in the jaw, He aimed a punch for my stomach but I blocked and got him with a Roundhouse kick to the chest. It went like that for about a minute or two when I finally saw my opening snaking my arm out I staked him quickly and efficiently making sure he was dead before turning toward our bystander.

Takking in his appearance for the first time I noticed he was tall, really tall around 6'4 6'5, He had very short blonde hair and chrystaline blue eyes, not Icy blue like christians but a blue much more pure and stunning, he was wearing a very nice, I would guess expensive suite tailor made for sure. When I Finished surveying him I noticed he was doing the same, Smiling internally I finally broke the silence "Would you care to join them? Or are you just interested in grown men be beat up by little ol' me?" He smirked "Actually I am not interested in joining your pile of bodies over there, and it was quite entertaining, I was actually here to kill them myself but since it has been done for me I have no reason to get messy He flashed me a smile "Really? well your definitely not human, nor a Damphir. So Im going to assume you are one of the other vampires?" He regarded me closely "Other vampires?" Thats when I remember that just because we had knowledge of them didnt necessarily mean they knew about us. I closed the distance between us and reached my hand out "Rose Hathaway" He gripped it and nodded to Christian "Eric, Eric Northman." I giggled, I know right, Rose hathaway giggled? "Do you always introduce yourself in a "James bond manner" Hi im Eric, Eric Northman.. All you lacked was the wagging of your eyebrows. He laughed. "Yes Im guessing seduceing you isnt quite the same as it is with the other breathers is it? Thats when christian stepped in "Seduce Rose? The queen of seduction. good luck buddy" Laughing for a moment I saw lights "Well look who finally showed up!"

I was so excited to finally make it to a motel for the night and freshen up. Eric noticed the tow truck and the broke down car and motioned to it as he spoke "Do you two need a place to stay?" I studied him a bit closer he didnt seem like a threat but I would stay on my guard anyway. "Actually yes we do". He simply nodded and walked with us toward the tow truck. I have to make a call just give me a moment I told the two men. I quickly dialed the number I knew by heart by now I told Sydney how many and where and she said she would have someone in the area take care of them. I made my way back over to the two men and saw they were laughing. "Whats so funny?" For some reason I felt like I was being laughed AT not WITH. Christian chuckled a bit more and said "Oh I was just filling Eric in on when we were learning swedish and instead of saying I am sorry to that lady you said I am pig." I laughed too that had been funny, she looked at me like I was insane.

Just as the tow truck pulled away a blonde female pulled up in a red corvette and a dark haired asian male pulled up behind her in a black ferarri. I whistled circling the corvette, and eric smirked. "Rose, Christian this is my progeny Pamela and my business partner Chow" I nodded at both of them, they had a short conversation in old swedish assuming I didnt understand. After Pam made her way toward the ferarri and Eric made his way toward the vette'. Chow darted into the woods im assuming to go home. Christian you will be going with Pam Rose will ride with me. I was wary I looked at pam and sqaured my shoulders surprising her speaking in old swedish. "Om ens ett hår på hans huvud är på sin plats Jag ska döda din skapare långsamt och plågsamt, då kommer jag till dig och få dig att tigga om döden gör jag mig klar?" (If even a hair on his head is out of place I will kill your maker slowly and painfully, then I will come for you and I will make you beg for death before you recieve it. Are we clear?)

Her surprise was replaced by fury but a sharp yell from Eric made her demeaner change. "Crystal" She said sarcastically. I smirked "I think we might get along quite well" She actually smiled and I looked at christian speaking romanian "Vei fi Sparkles bine?" (will you be okay sparkles?) He laughed "Voi fi în regim de strânsă cu un vampir blonda fierbinte fi bolnav mai mult de am endă" (I will be in close confinement with a hot blonde vampire, Ill be more than fine") He wagged his eyebrows. I laughed. Eric looked at me again and took my hand leading me around the car and opening the door for me "Then it is settled we will see you two tomorrow evening." I leaned closer to him my breath tickling his ear, I inwardly smiled when I felt him shudder. "I meant every word I said to her" I spoke slowly, seductively. He whispered back "Oh I know you did, It was down right sexy" He flashed me a grin shut the door and made his way around to his side. He got in turned the key and I smiled widely as I heard the engine purr. "Oh I think Im going to like it here" I said as we sped off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

MEANWHILE BACK AT COURT

"OK, i will tell them, thanks again." the small redheaded guardian said into the phone before hanging up and sighing. Janine Hathaway was no push over, but when it came to her charge, she would do anything. even if that meant working with the father of her only child.

She and Ibriham, or Abe as he was more commonly known, had been working together for the last 5 years. he with all of his contacts, had been able to trail Rose and Christian, though always one step behind, until now.

after another sigh, and a quick frustrated hand rake though her hair, she pushed open the doors the led to the Queens sitting room. inside was her charge, Queen Vasilisa, and her partner, and former near son-in-law Dimitri Belikov. they had started dating shortly after Rose and Christian had ran off, and now were engaged to be married.

"Your Majesty," Janine started as she walked over to stand in the spot next to her, "they have been spotted again. In a some little hole in the wall town in Louisiana. Shreveport. They have used Bob's towing, but have not booked a hotel. But it would seem that they could be there a while, if they needed a tow." she added, before stepping back.

"well it seems we could be taking a trip," Lissa told the occupants of the room as she put her hand over her over large belly; round with child, and slowly got up to walk to the shelf and get herself a bottle of water. She had found out at the beginning of the year that she was to have a baby, a little girl Rhea Christina-Rose.

"of course, Milaya (sweets)" came the reply, laced with a faint russian accent, fallowed shortly by a closing door, telling her that he had just walked out to make all the needed arrangement. Standing near the wall in the back was a tall, pall redhead. Her name was Alexandria Ozera, and she was Christians cousin. And a spy for the run away's.

Alex nodded to one of the other guardians to take her place and then walked out of the room, pulling her phone out as she did. "hey cuz, its Alex, they know where you are. How do you want me to play it? Ya, OK, that could work. Ya, ya, see you in a while." the Moroi said in to the phone before hanging up and smiling. But after a moment the smile was gone and she walked back into the room where Dmitri was talking. "Majesty? I've just gotten a call from a friend in Louisiana and they have spotted Rose and Christian as well. They said that they were in the company of a well known vampire in the area, whom is can be found every single weekend at a club called Fangtisa."

"yes, well now defiantly going." the queen said as she looked at Dmitri when his phone rang.

"Milaya, your plain is ready."

ROSE'S POV

I relaxed in the seat as I watched the highway fly by us. We had finally reached city limits and the silence was deafening. Finally having enough I reached toward the radio turning it to the nearest station and finding one of my favorite songs, which also happens to be the song that makes me think the most about _Him_. I felt tears welling in my eyes as I sang along, but I willed them away. I would be stronger than them. I wouldn't let them defeat me.

_I know you, who are you now?_

_Look into my eyes if you cant remember._

_Do you remember? Oh. _

_I can see, I can still find, Your the only voice my heart can recognize._

_But I can't hear you now, yeah._

_I'll never be the same. _

_I'm caught inside the memories, the promises, are yesterdays._

_And I belonged to you._

_I just can't walk away, cause after loving you._

_I can never be the same._

I continued singing staring out the window at the lights passing by. When the song ended Eric cleared his throat and turned down the radio. I made a noise of protest causing him to raise his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just offering you a proposition, calm down" Immediately I stiffened.. A proposition? What did he think I was? Some sort of vampire slaying bimbo? He must have noticed my look of offense because he chuckled... He chuckled.. I think I was ready to stab him with my stake. Regardless of the fact that it wouldn't kill him.

" I want you to sing at my club on the weekends. We're closed Sundays and Mondays and Tuesday through Thursday you would simply sit on the stage with me, I'd pay you well and you would attract customers. A new non-human but not quite vampire singer would definitely bring more customers." I thought it over for a moment. I wasn't sure how long we would be here, not to mention I had let christian pay for everything thus far. Wouldn't this be my chance to pay him back?

I sighed before nodding slightly. Causing him to break out into a full impish grin full of mischief. "Excellent!"... Good lord... What did I get myself into?

I looked out the window again noticing we were entering a sub division... Could he get anymore cliché? "A subdivision? Really? Whats next a mini-van?" "Actually yes... Pam owns one for most of her shopping adventures and the days off at the club.. Also days shes not working she looks more like a soccer mom than a vampire.. Always wearing pastels." He said with distaste.. I sighed.. This was just getting more interesting by the moment.

We pulled up to a modern home. Stucco square normal and oddly brown. I pictured something else. I guess all the years at St. Vlad's and the Moroi court gave me a very vivid imagination.. I didn't expect it to look.. So.. Ordinary.

"So this is it? I said surprise clear in my voice. He grunted in reply obviously put off by my dismissal of his home. We pulled into his expansive garage next to Pams' Ferrari. I looked at it dreamily. One day I would drive that car...

Right, speaking of broken cars.. I really wondered what the fuck happened to my Audi.. I mean seriously? Why would it break down suddenly outside of this bumfuck town? It was perfectly fine until now. We never would have stopped, I wouldn't have killed 5 more people. Sure they were _Strigoi _but hey were still people at some point.. Then again they would have killed more so didn't I save more lives in the process?

But did I endanger Christians life.. The most important life. Along with my own to live with two mysterious vampires that we had no knowledge of? Yes I definitely let my libido make the decision. I decided sparky and I would simply share a room. It was the most protection I could give him at least for tonight. If it goes badly tomorrow we will get a motel. Snapping back to the present and the insistent clapping in front of me... Really? Clapping? Whats next will he ask me to make him a sandwich?

We entered the foyer which was surprisingly not so modern as the outside. I felt like I stepped into some sort of twilight zone for vikings... Speaking of he sorta did look Scandinavian. We stepped into the living room. I was still so caught up with taking in my surroundings that I failed to notice the two bodies talking animatedely on the couches.. Great ninja guardian skills being put to use.

"So they tailed us via Bobs towing.. Remind me to charge that asshole instead for getting us followed Christian remarked from the couch. I was too busy chocking on air to think of a witty retort. "Great.. That's just great! How are they following us? Who gave them the info?" I questioned him, turning my glare onto him even though it wasn't his fault I was still frustrated with the situation.

"According to Alex, it was Janine." I let out a frustrated growl much to the amusement of the vampires. "Listen to her, she sounds like a pissed off kitten" Pam remarked on the love seat. I turned my glare onto her but spoke to christian. "How did she kn... I trailed off. Abe.." I growled the name. How could I have been so stupid. I immediately snapped my phone out. Eric and Pam watched closely following my every word while Christian being used to my mannerisms and behavior simply went back to clearing the invisible lint off of his pants.

"Mazur" The gruff voice answered the phone. "Hello Daddy Dearest" I sneered into the phone. "Rose!" he gasped. I didn't give him a chance to continue as I went off with the rant I had been making up in my head for the last two minutes. "What the FUCK is wrong with you? Wouldn't it be obvious that I didn't want cheap foreign labor and frigid bitch knowing where we were? We left for a god damn reason, He was fucking my best friend damnit don't we deserve some fucking peace?" I trailed off as a whisper at the end. All anger leaving my body disturbingly defeated.

I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. You left because of Belikov and Lissa?" Abe asked shocked. I can't say I blame him, had I not seen it, _Felt it_. I wouldn't have believed it of my precious Russian and princess of perfect best friend. I let him have a moment of shock before continuing with a simple "Yes." "Well this changes things. Firstly being I'm going to murder him, so don't worry about him finding you! Gotta go call me soon!" He hung up.. I sighed.. Abe. "Fucking mobster pirate fathers" Pam and Eric both raised eyebrows in amusement.

"Abe Mazur?" Eric finally asked a bit surprised. "Yes" I answered eying him carefully. How did he know my dad? Oh who was I kidding he probably had some despicable business deal going on with him. "How do you know my father? "Well I didn't know he was your father but I have some business deals with him" I chuckled.. So predictable my father is.

"So whats the plan." I turned to Christian. "Well we go to Fangtasia tonight. We get used to the setting, you scope the place out and set up for variables. Set up emergency exits and wait for the gay storm troopers to arrive" Christian remarked with sass. I couldn't help it I laughed. They really did look like gay storm troopers.

"Okay. But I need to shower first and get ready. Where am I going" I asked Pam specifically. I needed a bathroom with more than hair gel and cologne. "Follow me" Was all she said before she ghosted from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

ROSE POV

Pam led me through another room, a dining room, before settling on a guest room. The walls were grey and black. Completely stereotypical vampire vibe, It made me want to giggle with amusement, but I figured now wasn't the time. I surveyed the room taking note of exit and entrance points in case of emergency and followed to the bathroom "I will go and get you something to wear, the bathroom is through here." Pam said slowly, like she was talking to someone mentally retarted.

I just nodded and went into the bathroom. After my shower and shave (And believe me I scrubbed, I found it kind of creepy that I would be around vampires who can smell better than we can) I made my way to the room. Pam was nowhere to be found but I found a dress and shoes on the bed. The dress was red, long and would flow well down my body. It was definitely more sensual than what I would have chosen but I figured it was part of the intrigue. There was a slit down my right leg that gave me comfort in case I had to fight; at least I wasn't in a tight leather number.

I dressed quickly and did my hair in a simple up do, with pieces curled and falling from the bun. It was elegant and pretty. It had been quite a while since I had done anything like this with myself. After dressing and doing my hair and makeup I made my way down stairs where the three were waiting. I had the pleasure of seeing Pam and Eric completely off guard, and even Christian gaped a bit. I laughed "Careful firefly, close your mouth, you'll attract bugs" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed but conceded. Eric was another matter. He was openly leering at me. Not making a move to cover it.

"Marry me" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Pam and I both snickered and he looked completely caught off guard. I think he was having brain to mouth filter problems. He seemed to catch himself, and his eyebrow rose in amusement. "You know, you're not the first man who had asked me that right?" I snickered causing Christian to laugh too. We were both thinking back to my first marriage proposal from Joshua, back during my time with the keepers. "Definitely not the most creative either" Christian added cheekily, earning him a punch in the arm. "Ow!" He remarked, offended. I stifled my laughter but Pam was already snickering and Eric just looked smug. "Well I'm certainly the first you'll say yes to" Was Eric's saucy reply. "Hah, cute" I rolled my eyes and headed my way toward the garage. Pam and Christian followed first and Eric finally lead up the rear hopefully out of his odd sense of shock. For a vampire sheriff he was unbelievably easy to shock. Then again I might just be that good. Tonight's vehicle of choice was Pam's Audi. We all fit perfectly comfortable in it and I took the time our drive would take us to make necessary phone calls. After a few rings the gruff voice of my father greeted me.

"Hey Kiz, Is everything okay? I'm doing my best to throw them off your trail but it seems someone has already given too much information." "Don't worry Baba. The received their info from us, we have someone on the inside." He was quiet a moment so I added "Don't think you're the only one in the family with the diabolical planning mind. I must have inherited that from you as well" He chuckled. "Ah my daughter still adds to that list. I have never been more proud. So what is the plan?" I sighed knowing where he was going with this "Well we have them meeting us at the club I will be singing at. I am good friends with the owner who also happens to be sheriff of the area. We plan on ambushing them so they learn to leave us the hell alone." He hummed a bit before adding "Sound plan, but you forgot one thing." I furrowed my eyebrows a bit confused. What had I forgotten? "You forgot to invite me! No matter, I'm very acquainted with Mr. Northman. We shall be there tomorrow as well. We will come early in the evening to plan a bit beforehand. I should let you know your mother will be on their side as well right now until she learns the truth. They told everyone you two ran off together." I saw red. It took everything to hold back my temper, so I replied through my teeth. "Okay Baba I will see you there. Please stay safe for me. I wouldn't want to have to beat Pavel's ass again for not keeping you out of harm's way." His booming laughter alerted me to the fact that Pavel was probably in the room. "Okay Kizim, I need to finish my diabolical planning as you so eloquently put it. I will call you when we land Seni Seviyorum" "Bye Baba Seni Seviyorum Ben yarın görmek için heyecanlıyım, çok uzun olmuştur. Seni özledim."( Bye daddy, I love you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I have missed you.) "And I you Kiz, See you tomorrow" And with that he hung up. It wasn't until the end of my call that I noticed we had parked. Everyone was looking at me with curiosity, even Christian. "What?" I asked. "What language was that?" Christian asked slightly confused. "Turkish, it's something only my father and I share with each other. No offense sparkles." Eric broke the tension a bit by asking "What is with all of these ridiculous nicknames you've used for him?" I giggled and felt Christian snicker beside me. "Hmm" Christian said using his fake professors' accent "Who shall be the victim, Eric or Pam choose the fangbanger you dislike the most at the moment." "Ginger" They replied instantly. "Point her out when we get inside" I giggled. Dropping their curious stares they exited the car. Just as I was about to open my door it shot open on its own. Or so I thought until I looked up to see Eric mischievous smile. Playing along I offered my hand and he helped me out of the car and shut the door. Finally I let go of his hand and surveyed my surroundings. The first thing I checked for was exit points and entrance points. I checked my "Strigoi monitor" for any off feelings and detected none. So I finally took a scenic view of the club that looked more like an abandoned warehouse with a bright red neon sign that read "FANGTASIA, THE BAR WITH A BITE". I laughed, I really couldn't help it. We made our way to the door gaining jealous looks from the fangbangers, I let loose one of my famous man eating smiles and walked in confidently causing Eric to grin smugly. I wasn't quite sure what he was so smug about but I'm guessing I would find out soon enough. The moment we entered the room three things became apparent. 1.) This place was decorated horribly. It fed off of the vampire stereotype and it was great for business but it was ugly on the eyes. 2.) Everyone looks at Eric and Pam like their royalty. 3.) Christian and I being the new vampires in town took in a lot of curiosity from everyone vampires included. They parted like the red sea as Eric led us up to the dais. With non-other than two thrones I should have known. I snorted causing Eric to give me a sideways glance. I shot him a dismissive wave of the hand. I would clue him in later. He helped me sit in one thrown with a chair to my side for Christian. I felt oddly out of place but I had spent time with very many important people and didn't shy away from the crowd of people staring at me. I shot them a brilliant smile making most of them turn away. Christian chuckled "Nothing bothers the Hathaway" He snickered. I had the mind to punch him but I didn't think this was the best environment so I would get him back later. When we were all seated we spend the next few hours watching the humans, observing their bizarre behavior. Finally it was my time to sing. I made my way to my stage and chose the song I wanted to sing (You make me wanna die by the pretty reckless in case you decide to skip the lyrics. The rest of the chapter goes to that song.)

Take me, I'm alive

I never was a girl with a wicked mind

But everything looks better when the sun goes down

I had everything, opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

Eyes, your eyes

I can see in your eyes, your eyes

I danced seductively twirling my hips sensually. Keeping the rock edge to my voice.

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love

Will burn up in the light

And every time I look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die

I sang the last verse directed at Eric. Continuing to dance.

Taste me, drink my soul

Show me all the things that I shouldn't know

When there's a new moon on the rise

I had everything, opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

Eyes, your eyes

I can see in your eyes, your eyes

Everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love

Will burn up in the light

And every time I look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

You make me wanna die

I slowed down my tempo and my movements to still be seductive yet conveying meaning through my eyes.

I would die for you, my love, my love

I would lie for you, my love, my love

(You make me wanna die)

And I would steal for you, my love, my love

(You make me wanna die)

And I would die for you, my love

My love will burn up in the light

And every time I look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

Look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

Look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die

The applause I received was surreal. I was almost too caught up in the moment to notice the three men who had just pulled out their guns. "Christian, Eric, Pam tremän med vapen till vänsterdontreagerar jag hardetta under kontroll. Om jag ropar till dig Christian du vet vad du skagöra." I said swiftly. Ripping the bottom of the dress I attacked the one closest to Eric, I swept his feet out from under him delivering a sharp tap to his head rendering him unconscious. The last two I couldn't choose between one man was determined the other seemed afraid. "Skyggmannen till vänsterkristna" He gave me an unperceivable nod.

He caught the skittish man's coat on fire while I attacked man number 2. He must have had at least a bit of training because he knew the basic blocking moves but I was far superior in training and rendered him unconscious in under a minute. I turned to see the skittish boy had just gotten out of his jacket that was on fire. Before anyone could react he shot a silver net at both Eric and Pam and shot the gun with wooden bullets at Eric's chest.

Without thought I jumped in front of him taking the bullet myself. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point. I vaguely heard Christian get Pam and Eric out of the nets and Eric was at my side. He was muttering sweet nothings in Swedish calming me.

He sucked the bullet out of my chest and bit into his wrist. "But Eric, we don't know how this will affect us. This would be the start of a bond. You've had my blood first." Eric didn't seem defeated at all. He put his wrist to my mouth and growled "I don't care, I will not have you die on me, and not when I just got you." There was an unknown emotion in his eyes and it made my decision for me. I latched on to the wound and sucked. It tasted like heaven; it was sweet with a touch of spice. After a few mouthfuls I let go wiping my chin. Eric seemed to be having more trouble than I with the bond. I was used to someone else's emotions in my body but apparently Eric wasn't quite as used to it. After a moment he stood helping me stand.

"That was stupid Rose! You could have died!" He growled. I smiled innocently at him "Could have being the operative word, whereas YOU WOULD have died. Can't have my future husband dead now can I?" I smirked at the gasps that filled the club. Eric simply smiled in amusement, and leant down giving me a sweet kiss.

When we made our way back to the office his anger was back full force. What is wrong with you?" He growled dangerously close to me. I shrunk back in fear. "Do you have any Idea how much business that just cost me? My profits are going to go down considerably all because of you!" He flashed across the room and grabbed me by the neck. I was too frozen by fear to fight back and Christian was being held back by Pam. Too drained to do anymore magic to save me.

Suddenly the room banged open and a familiar face came into view. He looked vicious and ready to kill. When he noticed Eric had his hand around my throat he said in an eerily calm voice that rang with threat. "Release her Eric. NOW" Eric did what he was told immediately a little stunned by this turn of events.

I ran at him full speed jumping into his arms as he twirled me around. "Ive missade du älskar" (I missed you love) I murmured. Jag har saknat dig också min blomma" ( I missed you as well my flower) He replied. I hid my head in the crook of his neck trying to hide the tears that sprung to my eyes. I saved his life and now this is how he repays me? I can't believe him! Godric shushed me muttering sweet nothings in Danish to calm me. Basing off the looks of those in the room they had no idea what he was saying.

I smiled at him, feeling more comforted and safe than I had in a long time. For the first time in a long time I felt at peace. I felt safe. I felt at home. "As touching as this all is can someone explain what the fuck is going on?" Eric roared. Godric turned his eyes hardening on his child. "We will discuss this when we get back to your home. No sooner. Is that understood my child? I drowsily remarked. "This jackass is your child. Oh Godric I'm so sorry for all the times I said it couldn't have been that bad. I was sooooo wrong!" Everyone minus Eric laughed at my comment as I started drifting off to take a short nap in the arms of my protector.

The last thing I said was "Godric Kan du huske dit løfte" (Godric do you remember your promise?")He scoffed playfully.

("Aldrig i en million år vil jeg glemme det kære. Jeg vil altid være her for dig, vil jeg aldrig forlade dig.") (Never in a million years will I forget my loved one, I will always be here for you, I will never leave you")

I would have been reassured had I not had this instinctive feeling so I replied.

("Så hvorfor er du tænker på at møde solen?") (Then why are you thinking of meeting the sun?)

He smiled sadly.

("Vi vil tale om dette blandt andet i morgen min blomst. Søvn og hvile, og vi vil tale, før vi forlader for fangtasia. Jeg tror, det er tid til at fortælle dem om din fortid. Og vores. Jeg lover jeg vil holde dig sikker min blomst. Ingen ville turde gøre dig fortræd igen. Jeg sværger til dig, vil jeg holde dig sikker denne gang!") (We will talk about this among other things tomorrow my flower. Sleep and rest, and we'll talk before we leave for fangtasia. I think it's time to tell them about your past, as well as ours. I promise I will keep you safe my flower. No one would dare hurt you again. I swear to you, I will keep you safe this time!)

This time my smile was genuine as I drifted off to sleep, and for once my sleep was free of nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

ALEX'S POV

I have been to a lot of crappy places in my life, but I have to say Louisana was the worst of them. When we landed in baton rouge it was like hell on earth. It was hot and muggy. We were all sweating though our clothes. It took us half an hour to get off the plane since everyone had to make a huge deal over Queen Fat Ass getting out of the plane, and then freaked out when she nearly fell over my. . . . .i mean HER own feet. But after Beli-Dickhead got her stable we all got into the long black limo that drove us to the hotel.

The hotel, The Carmichael, was an old hotel that looked like it had come up around the turn of the centrnty. With a distinctly french influence. This building was something that could have been taken right out of the royal court.

Over the 7 years since I had met Fat Ass. . . .I mean Lissa, I had come to realize things about her. She had a fearsy loyal nature, until she was faced with temptation. It had been 5 years and 7 months since the day my best friend ran to me crying, but it still felt like yesterday and it always would.

FLASHBACK

I had been sitting in my room with my cousin Christan, talking about his impending marriage.

"Alex I dont know why the hell you wouldnt want to be Lissa's bride's maid. She is going to be your sister in law soon." my dark haired cousin had told me thorwing a fire ball he had conjured from hand to hand.

"I just don't like her, I told you that when you first started dating. She is just to perfect. She is hidding something. From you and from

Rose. I don't know what it is, but I will figure it out." I told him laying back on the couch, bed. . Thing.

I had just gotten comfortable when I heard my door slam open and a sobbing woman fell though my doorway. A weeping women with long brown, nearly back hair. Rose! Rosemarie Hathaway does not cry. Now im officially scared.

When she fell, christian and I both jumped up and ran to her. "Rose, whats the matter? Is Lissa ok?" was the first thing to come out of my mouth. Well I WAS part of the royal guard, so it was my job to make sure she was ok.

"th. . . . . the Bit. . . . " she started but was couldnt even finish because she started sobbing again. After a couple moments of me holding her and Christian sitting there not knowing what the hell to do, she was able to talk. "The bitch if fine. Or better yet. I dont fucking know, or care. I. . . . I walked in on her. With dim. . . . . . .dimitri" Rose said before laying her head in my lap and crying again. Lissa and dimitri? Together? Who would have ever thought that was possible? They both seemed to love Chris and Rose so much.

"What... What were they doing?" Christian asked after a moment. I could see in his eyes that he knew, but he didnt want to believe it. I mean it had only been half an hour ago that he had been happy and crazy talking about marrying lissa, now he finds out that his perfect Lissa was fucking around on him. With his own Guardian? That had to fuck him up.

"What the hell do you fucking think thay were doing? Playing Yatzee? They were fucking! I woke up from my nap getting sucked into her head! They showed no remorse for what they were doing until I showed up and caught them in person! " Rose yelled at him, I think that she just needed someone to take her anger out on, and he just happened to be there.

"No your lying! She wouldnt do that to me. Lissa loves me! Your just fucking jealous!" My cousin yelled back at her, just as there was a banging on the door.

"Rose, go sit on the couch." I told her helping her stand up and walk over to where I had been sitting when she fell though my door. Once I had her there I walked back to the door and opened it. To a vary pissed off and upset Russian. And a scared blonde.

See most people would be afraid to try and kick their ass, but me? Nah, not at all.

"How dare you show your fucked up two-timing faces here?" I spat at them as Dimitri pushed past me into the room. See you just do not want to try and push a pissed off fire user off. Especily one who knows how to kick as much ass as you do. So what did I do? I kicked him in the back and made him fall forward.

Once he knew what I was going to do he turned to me in his battle crouch and lunged, I quickly steped out of the way and he fell to the floor face first. Then jumped back up, but not before I had a fist full of fire. not like the fire ball christian had earlier, no, my whole hand was on fire, and I used it to punch him squre in the face, where to my delight, some of his pretty hair cought on fire. "get the hell out of my room you cheap foreign labor!" I barked at him then, like you see in some movies, I stomped my foot like I was going to come after Lissa, but she just screamed and grabed her new little love toy and ran out of the room.

When I put my hand out, I turned around to see Christian on the couch with Rose, holding her crying form. "Rosie, Chris. Get out of here. Take my car, drive to the airport and just forget about whatever happened here. They are not worth it. I will stay here and keep an eye on them. Make sure they dont try and follow you." I urged grabbing my car keys off the table by the door and tossing them to Rose, who cought them.

"o. . . . ok. I can't stay here anyway. I hate them so much." she sobbed softly, brokenly. Rose hathaway never cried, but now, they've officially broken her.

END OF FLASHBACK

shaking myself out the memory and looking around at the little room that was to be mine for the remainder of the stay, I was unsuprised to feel anger and hatred buring in my belly. It happened everytime I thought of that day, and every time I looked at Belikov I felt a little bit of satifaction seeing the burns that marred his eyebrow from my well aimed fist.

As I sat down on the bed, I got out my cell and text my cousin. Telling him that we were here and I would keep in touch. Just as I was putting my phone away I could hear Lissa and Dimitri talking in the sitting room.

"Dimka, how do you know they will come?" ask the soft voice of the queen. "I could always MAKE them come." she added, laughter in her voice now.

"I think that is what we will have to do. Make them see reason, and if they dont, well then it wont matter. One way or the other they will be back where they belong." The russian told her. The sound of kissing followed and I toned it out. They were planing on kidnapping Rose and Christian?

Well, we will see about that I told myself as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and read the reply from christian. All systems go! Was all it said. I text him back the details of the conversation I just heard. Then pulled my hair into a pony tail for bed. Looks like we are in for a fight!

Rose Pov

When I awoke I was surrounded by concerned faces. Pam, Eric, and Godric in front, Christian in the back checking his nails as if this was an everyday occerance. Hell I guess it was.. Christian was the first to speak. "Jesus Rose whats with you and jumping in front of bullets?" I chuckled.. "Jesus? where?" He just rolled his eyes. Godric trained his gorgeous eyes on me "Er du godt min blomst?"( Are you well my flower?) He asked me with a serious expression. Bare lidt af en hovedpine, men bortset fra, at jeg er helt fint. Tak fordi du kom til mig. Jeg var sikker på høj, blond, og døde ville slå mig ihjel (A bit of a headache but apart from that I am fine. Thank you for coming to me, I was sure Tall, Blonde, and Dead was going to kill me)

They all chuckled weather at his expense or mine I wasnt sure. " So on with the story. We need to hear it if we are going to protect you properly, and since you saved Eric's life your under our protection regardless of weather you like it our not.

I sighed. "A guardian, with a guardian, just great! If only mother dearest could see me now." I rolled my eyes. "Okay thats fine just give me a moment." I trailed off in a whisper. Christian moved from his spot on the bean bag to sit next to me and hold me hand for support. He knows how hard this would be for me.

First you need to know a few simple facts:

1.) "The moroi (The live vampires) Can each control an element. Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. Also very rare Spirit. Vasilisa my ex best friend was a spirit user." Their are 12 royal families in our community and a queen or king as well. Of course the royals are treated the best. Which makes it a good thing my two best friends are royal.

2.) "They all posess compulsion but it is taboo to use it on another person. However it is not as strong as your glamour."

3.) "Dhampirs like myself are born to be guardians. We give up all chances of normal life. love, friendship, family. Everything to protect the moroi. We are expected to behave as robots. Our mantra is our way of life. They come first."

4.) "We protect the Moroi from the Strigoi. The evil undead vampires that are cruel and malicious. They take joy in taking the life of innocents and even more joy in changing those who dont want to be changed." My hands balled into fists at that moment, but I carried on. "They also have much stronger compulsion. Stronger than any Moroi other than spirit users. Their compulsion is just as strong. We call it super compulsion." I giggled.

5.) "Spirit is like a drug, but the more you use it the more your using YOUR OWN spirit. It fills your head with darkness causing bad affects. In my case rage lol. its been known to cause certain Moroi to go crazy if they dont have a bond mate. Like lissa has me. Instead I get the rage. Which is helpful during a fight, but when were arguing over which movie to watch or which ice cream to get, me screaming at them is pretty fucking annoying."

6.) Moroi and Strigoi bites are different than traditional vampire bites. They contain endorphins that create an illusion of euphoria that makes the victim not WANT to get away. It makes them dependant, it makes drug addicts out of the feeders. So much that they volunteer their life to sitting in one room and feeding vampires." I shuddered.

7.) The only way of killing strigioi is a silver stake enchanted by Moroi with the four elements stabbed strait into their hearts. Fire of course but thats not as easily achieved, and decapitation which is also difficult. We Dhampirs recieve marks for every strigoi we kill. Like Molnija marks: Guardians are given a molnija mark for every Strigoi kill they make.. The Zvezda mark(battle mark) is given to guardians who have killed too many Strigoi to count. The Promise Mark is awarded to Dhampir's upon their graduation as guardians. And once we get a promise mark we are officially Guardians to the moroi they assign us to. They go on the back of our necks. I will show you mine later.

"How old were you when you killed your first Strigoi?

Pam asked genuinely curious. "17". Thats all I added and thankfully she didnt press for more.

8.)t not least when I was 15 I died. Vasilisa's family also died. Lissa, not knowing at the time used spirit to bring me back to life. Leaving me Shadow-Kissed. Touched by death itself. I can sense Strigoi, See Ghosts and if I choose to I can take darkness from my bondmate to help me in a fight. In that case dont get too close. I kill everything in my way. See this ring?" I pointed to the pretty silver ring on my finger. "It keeps the darkness from seeping into me so the bitch has to deal with it, I only take it when I need it for myself.

"Now for my story.

"Well when I was 15 I kidnapped my best friend and last of her royal line Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. I felt the school was no longer safe. Only later did we discover that it was compulsion that lead me to believe that. I broke her out of a high security school made especially for Moroi and Dhampir and we went on our own using compulsion and half of Lissas inheritence." I giggled "we were fine for two years until we were caught and Dimitri Belikov brought us back" My voice cracked at his name but I kept going.

While we were there strange things started happening, dead animals being left in her room, rumors going on about me, Lissa using too much compulsion, but most of all me falling in love with my mentor. Dimitri.

We ended up figuring it out that it was Victor, after he gave us a lust charm that would have had me give my virginity to Dimitri but we caught it in time. Right along with Dashkov.

It was peaceful for a bit, until it became time for my qualifier. At that point we made it to the house only to find everyone dead and a message in blood stating they were going after all royal lines. After that we were informed of a ski trip coming up. That is where I met Adrian Ivashkov. My other best friend.

By this time I had trained enough to take down the guardians at school and was quite deadly. Even the strigoi feared me and I hadnt even killed yet. My friend in school Mason Ashford along with Eddie Castile were my best friends at the time. We grew up together they were like my brothers." At this point I was crying silently. Dimitri was spending all his time around Christians aunt Tasha. So I was jealous and used Mason to try to get back at him. I even made the error of telling him the area the strigoi were hiding out at thinking he'd be smart enough not to go. Its my biggest regret to this day.

Mason and I got a bit hot and heavy when I stopped him. It didnt feel right losing my virginity for the sake of revenge so I told him to stop. All I kept picturing in my head was Dimitri. He

FLASHBACK*

I…" He was speechless for a moment. "What happened to the 'lots of things' you wanted to do?"

Yeah … it looked pretty bad, but what could I say? I can't get physical with you because when I do, I just think about the other guy I actually want. You're just a stand-in.

I swallowed, feeling stupid. "I'm sorry, Mase. I just can't."

He sat up and ran a hand over his hair. "Okay. All right."

I could hear the hardness in his voice. "You're mad."

He glanced over at me, a stormy expression on his face. "I'm just confused. I can't read your signals. One moment you're hot, the next you're cold. You tell me you want me, you tell me you don't. If you picked one, that'd be fine, but you keep making me think one thing and then you end up going in a completely different direction. Not just now—all the time."

It was true. I had gone back and forth with him. Sometimes I was flirty, other times I completely ignored him.

"Is there something you want me to do?" he asked when I didn't say anything. "Something that'll… I don't know. Make you feel better about me?"

"I don't know," I said weakly.

He sighed. "Then what do you want in general?"

Dimitri, I thought. Instead, I repeated myself. "I don't know."

With a groan, he stood up and headed for the door. "Rose, for someone who claims she wants to gather as much information as possible, you really have a lot to learn about yourself."

The door slammed behind him. The noise made me flinch, and as I stared at where Mason had just stood, I realized he was right. I did have a lot to learn.

After that arguement I left him be for a few hours hoping he would cool off but he didnt. Instead he along with Eddie Castile, and Mia Rinaldi went off to find the Strigoi. When I found this out I took my partner in crime" I pointed at Christian. "And we tried to use his compulsion to get out, turns out he sucked so bad I had to knock the guard out with a mag light" I chuckled humorlesly.

We found them at a food court. We were going to drag them home kicking and screaming but they agreed to come. They said the strigoi tunnels were abandonded, and since the bus wasnt leaving for 2 hours I conceded to go look. It wasn't until I found a list with the first letter of the last names of all the royals, along with X's where people of those families were killed that I ordered them out.

Once in the light I thought we were free, until we were kidnapped by humans working for the Strigoi. One human put a gun to Mia's head and I had to follow my mantra. They come first. They tied us in a basement in flex cuffs. Their were two strigoi, Isaiah and Elena. Isaiah was old. maybe 5-8k I knew by the power he radiated. Elena was freshly made and extremely whiney. Isaiah made a game with our lives. All the Dhampirs would die, but one of the Moroi would live... Should they chose to change by draining one of their friends and becoming strigoi. They were being starved to make things worse for us but their will power was amazing." I smiled at Christian and layed my head in his lap. knowing I would cry with what was coming.

After a few days, and tons of sass from me and Isaiah drinking from Eddie. I finally got the idea of Christian melting my cuffs. Needless to say it hurt like a bitch and I had to deal with him licking my neck to pretend to be drinking from me." I shuddered much to everyones amusement. I was finally free. We kicked the humans asses and flex cuffed them to the chairs we were in and duct taped their mouths.

We scoped out the house for the most part and I made everyone go out before me. Mason, carrying Eddie along with the help of Christian who was also weak and Mia. Just as I was leaving Isaiah grabbed my hair. He threatened me, I told him to fuck off. The usual. Thats when Mason came back. He loved me too much to leave me." I started sobbing and Godric picked me up in his arms and I layed against his chest taking in his comfort.

Mason unloaded a full clip into Isaiahs chest that did nothing to him, so Mason being Mason was going to fight. As soon as he stepped out of the sun Isaiah had him by the neck and snapped it." At this point I lost it. It was all my fault. I killed him. My actions killed him. I was in agony, in anguish, I was overwhelmed with fury, guild, anguish, sadness, so many emotions. Finally Godric spoke up.

"I believe she needs a break. Tomorrow when we wake before going to Fangtasia we will finish her history" "you mean theirs more?" Asked pam. "Yep, and it gets much worse" Christian said before kissing my forehead and telling me he loved me. I followed suit and Godric took me to bed, laying next to me knowing I wouldnt want to be alone. Why wouldnt these feelings go away. I miss when everything was simple. I threw those thoughts to the back of my mind. taking comfort in Godrics arms. "Jeg elsker dig min kriger, vil jeg savne dig, mens jeg sover, Venner er engle i forklædning. Når du falder de samle dig op, trækker du lukker og ikke skubbe dig væk. De behøver ikke dømme dig. Jeg er glad for jeg har en engel og en kærlighed i dig."

(I love you my warrior, I will miss you while I sleep, Friends are angels in disguise. When you fall they pick you up, pulls you close and do not push you away. They do not judge you. I'm glad I have an angel and a love in you. "

He just smiled sweetly kissed my forehead and snuggled close to me. I sighed, tomorrow will be a very long day.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Authors note.**_

Anyone and everyone reading this, I just want to say, thank you for reading, but sadly I do not see it being continued. It was my friends' story from 2 years ago, and she ask me to co-write with her. And I always have wanted to right with her, so I sighed on fast, not even really thinking it though. In the years since the story came out though, she has changed completely, and every time I see her she says she wants to continue but I have a feeling she has been doing things that her not 100% legal, and wither it's her story or not, MY readers read this, and I am not going to give them (you) less than the best I can do.

I am very sorry. There is a chance that I might sit down and pen a some chapters for it, but the true blood bits (the part that my friend wrote) will not have the same voice, as I was the Vampire Academy expert in this. She and I had great ideas for it and I may work on it at a later date, but at the moment I am working on the last couple chapters of my story (The Assignment, which you should so go read) and an original book that I hope to one day get published.

If you are interested in talking, either about Vampire Academy, True Blood, or just random chat, privet messages are always welcome. thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy your day/evening and find some good reads.


End file.
